


[My brother is so stupid, how can I cure him?]

by wolf18



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf18/pseuds/wolf18
Summary: Sometimes Dick do stupid things and make Damian on his edge. But Damian can't deal with this problem in normal ways. And Tim is still a sore of eyes.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**[My brother is so stupid, how can I cure him?]**

**02/24 4:18 ’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

First of all, you may not believe it, but my brother is going to be about 30 years old now but his soul still be naive like a 5-year-old kid. Doing so many stupid things, sometimes I want to help, but it can't be helped. I heard you are very good at treatment, tell me and I will paid. 

**Top of the world:**

Are you stupid? Asked so wryly.

**Moneyx3:**

Because of money, I can sell my family. Please try to assess your brother's foolishness on a 10-point scale. Btw, how much are you willing to pay?

**Justice is life:**

A civilized society is a peaceful society, people behave civilized and voluntarily help each other. But this topic does not have both. The topic owner loses teaching. The respondent has no shame, no spirit to help the people in need.

**Moneyx3:**

@Justice is life: Shame can not be eaten.

**FallenAngel:**

Where is Ibn?

**Moneyx3:**

Probably asleep. :( Disband everyone.

\---

**2/25 3:07 ’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

My brother does a lot of stupid things. Now that I have mentioned it, I could not remember it at all. But the last thing happened just a few days ago.

That day I called but he didn't answer. I didn't pay much attention at first, but after a while, I started to feel uncomfortable, because he almost never avoid my phone. That's why I came to his house to see if he was okay.

It was just like that ...

Fuck him, this world has never seen anyone like my brother. I know what he thought when he did that stupid play, stuffing an uncut apple in his mouth. He couldn't take it out, so when I came, he was crying in his saliva

**FallenAngel:**

:v Really don't know whether to laugh or should sympathy Ibn’s brother. 

**Topoftheworld:**

Where is the top owner? He drop the sentences in half. 

**MtheOwl:**

The top owner is my fellow. Staying up late.

**Moneyx3:**

Can kind of understand the mood of the owner. Meet this case, I also kneel. I used to have a friend who got a bet to put light bulb on his ass. Easy to get in, hard to het out. The result is $ 20 rafter, $ 4200 hospital fee.

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: Did you drive your brother to the hospital?

**Justice is life:**

@Topoftheworld: Thought you disliked the top owner?

**Topoftheworld:**

@Justice is life: Dislike but still looking forward to it. Many humor here. 

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

@ Moneyx3: I originally planned to take him to the hospital, but he refused because I wasn't old enough to drive so I gave up. Getting a taxi is too humiliating.

It can't be helped just like that. I wanted to use a knife to cut quickly, after all, it is a fruit, but I'm also afraid that I will chop his mouth, so I have to find another method which is safer. Finally, think of a way to scrape the apple out with a spoon.

It takes about an hour. But it feels like a whole decade.

He was so tired that he slept when the crisis over and forgot about Tinder appointments that night, so he was kicked by his partner. 

P / s: About money, depending on the usefulness of the advice, ranging from 10 $ -100 $.

**Topoftheworld:**

Very sad story but very funny.

**Justice is life:**

Luckily, the top’s brother is safe.

**FallenAngel:**

Pay real money? @ Moneyx3: I choose you. Come on, man.

**Moneyx3:**

Did you try to ask why your brother did that? To be honest, I couldn't imagine your brother's motivation to do that.

**Justice is life:**

Me too. Also want to know why.

**MtheOwl:**

[Deleted]

**Justice is life:**

The top owner is a minor. Please be respect.

**FallenAngel:**

@ ^: How do you know the top boss is a child?

**Justice is life:**

He is not allowed to drive there guys. :(

**MtheOwl:**

Where did Ibn go again? He won't be able to see anything I said, right? I won’t take responbility for poisoning the hope of future. 

**02/26 12:11 ’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

@ Moneyx3: Asked. Reason: Watching a video on the Internet shows that people have Billiards in their mouths, so he wanted to try it. Replace Billiards with an apple.

**FallenAngel:**

The top owner seems to be busy.

@ Moneyx3: Come on, man.

**MtheOwl:**

Having brother like this would make the top boss miserable.

**Moneyx3:**

It seems like your brother is often affected by the outside environment. Foolishness is an intractable disease, but first we can find ways to reduce the damage caused by fools. You can try it out by controlling your brother's exposure to harmful ingredients.

For example, some friends like friends of my friend who put light bulbs to his ass for example. Or manage your brother's internet site.

**Topoftheworld:**

The answer is hard to make. Ibn’s brother had grown up. He will not fit that management style. If my brother dares to manage me like that, I'll kill him.

**Moneyx3:**

@ ^: I think it can be managed. Ibn seems a mini boss in his home. Dare to say that he is a kind of taking power (?), bullying people.

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

@ Moneyx3: Accept the advice. Transferred money.

Close topic.

**MtheOwl:**

Well, at least let us know the results.

**Topoftheworld:**

@ Moneyx3: you can even get money for this advice?

**FallenAngel:**

He didn't ask for Moneyx3's account. How did he know that?

**Moneyx3:**

Received it, guys. (cry) I'm going to transfer it back. : ((( I don’t dare to accept it.

[Attached photos: Transfer of $100 from the forum system]

**Barbatossss:**

Gosh, you can earn money with this topic!! So how about I list 100 ways to deal with stupid? @Ibn al Xu'ffasch

[A wall of text copied from somewhere]

**HelloHelloFTI:**

There is a solution too, Ibn.

**[Show 118 more comments]**

\---

**Justice is life:**

Just have a bit of money and everyone stick to it. Shameless. 

@ Mod.Bot: Closed topic for me.

**Mod.Bot:**

Closed Topic.

  
  



	2. [My brother is stupid, how can I save him now?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to express your love to someone?
> 
> Buy him a HOUSE. :)))

**[My brother is stupid, how can I save him now?]**

  
  


**3/23/2020 13’32 ’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

It all started with ex-girlfriend's My IDIOT. She told my brother that I always look so sad. Do not know what fun is. So they need to do something to make me a thing they call childhood.

So everything's derailed from here.

In order to perform what I call "offsetting", they dragged me around pubs and amusement parks in the city, participating in a bunch of useless activities

**Top of the world:**

Again Why can I never read a full story from Ibn. Just always stop with curious climax. What are those useless activities????? * scream-ing *

**MtheOwl:**

Curiosity killed the owl.

**Justice is life:**

Hello kid, long time no see. Did your bro make mess again? 

@ Moneyx3: Where is your intelligence? Hook this out and prepare.

@FallenAngel:.

**FallenAngel:**

Oh my God. Oh my goddess.

@ Moneyx3: I choose you.

**Bestwaysolution:**

This is the Ibn that has been talked about for so long. :> Nice to meet you. My solution can solve all your problems.

**The Greatest Detective:**

Through what has been collected from this topic and the previous topic. I would like to make a few speculations as follows:

  1. Ibn is a minor.
  2. Ibn's family is quite rich or he doesn't know what money is.
  3. Ibn has more than 1 brother.
  4. The Ibn family seems to love the boy even though he sometimes or always acts like a brat.



  
  


**MtheOwl:**

Number 4 sounds ridiculous but very convincing.

  
  


**23/03/2020 21’46 ’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

[Deleted]

  
  


**The Greatest Detective:**

[Deleted]

  
  
  


**3/23/2020 15’58 ’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

[Deleted]

  
  
  


**Justice is life:**

Wow wow, am I witnessing a cyber bullying (?)

  
  


**MtheOwl:**

Wow Wow, what's up, man? I just went out to get Pizza.

  
  


**Moneyx3:**

@MtheOwl: Ibn told Dectective not to use that nick anymore because he is clearly not the best detective in the world. The detective doesn't agree. Then I told him that if he didn't change it then he would know how “consequence” write.

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: Ignore him, Ibn. Everyone knows the best detective in the world is Sherlock Holmes. Ibn, plz tell the story everyone is waiting.

  
  
  


**MtheOwl:**

@ Moneyx3: I think Holmes is just the most famous. But the best detective right now is probably Batman.

  
  


**Top of the world:**

Batman is the urban legend.

  
  


**Moneyx3:**

@Top of the world: Staying on the Top for so long make you don’t know the story under the cloud, huh? That Bat is a core member of Justice League.

  
  


**FallenAngel:**

I protest. Top of the world is clearly the top of the peak but why JL is still above his head.

  
  


**Moneyx3:**

Because Top of the world is just Top of the world. : v The highest peak in the world right now is only 8484 m. And the JL satellite is obviously much higher **.**

  
  


**FallenAngel:**

Oh, I get it. :)) Thank you, sir.

  
  
  


**Top of the world:**

Where did Ibn go ???? Hey ibn ???? Ibn ???? Ibn !!!!!!!!!!

  
  
  


**Bestwaysolution:**

@Top of the world: Only through a reply, I can see many levels of emotions. Do you have intend to enter showbiz world? If your answer is yes, please contact me. Because you are the raw gem that I want to work on honing. I can assure you your reputation never fades under my attention.

  
  


**Top of the world:**

@^: Shut the hell up. 

  
  


**Mod.bot:**

@Top of the world: Please pay attention to the language you used. If this action is repeated, you will be banned for 3 days.

  
  


**Top of the world:**

Why is the mod here? But why is this bot so rough?

  
  


**Justice is life:**

@Top of the world: Sorry. It was me. Because I thought that Detective was being cyber-bullying, so I called the mod here. But it seems that there aren't enough factors to consider already.

  
  


**Barbatos:**

@ ^: Is it just a bot ??? Besides, it seems that your sense of justice is a bit too high.

  
  


**FallenAngel:**

@ ^: You should practice reading ID. : v If you think Josstice's ID is like that, what else could his head contain?

  
  


**Justice is life:**

@Barbatos: I know the admin of this forum, he programmed this bot too well. But maybe I'm wrong.

  
  


**Top of the world:**

@ ^: When did you call him ???? But did I just say that and be punished????

  
  


**Bestwaysolution:**

@ ^: His behavior caught the eye of the bot. As I thought, you have super star’s quality.

  
  


**MtheOwl:**

That quality will make him unable to be a criminal. Because whenever he commits a crime the police will know.

@all: But everyone just picked up, the topic is a bit far. Should stop posting until the topic owner comes back.

  
  


**3/30/2020 21’18 ''**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

The last time they dragged me to the fair, that fat woman convinced my brother that I liked the balloon house so they were begging me to play. My stupid brother even volunteer to play with me despite the age limit. I, for a moment of pity because I did not want him to become a completely useless man, so I had agreed to take part in. 

This is the moment that I will always use to remind myself not to be soft to him.

My brother thought that it would be funnier if we have more people. So when we caught another guy who was sneaking out to buy food, so he grabbed that guy with him. I will call him Red from now. 

You can try to imagine the tiny ball house contains three adults. All kids run away. Fortunately, my family doesn’t care too much.

All of them are heavy, so just jumping up and down is enough to make the house slightly shaken. As for my brother, he probably wanted to make me happy so he did all the other tricks that I didn't mention here. While he was still trying to make me laugh, the gun in Red’s pants was triggered

**Justice is life:**

What the hell is that?

  
  


**Mod.bot:**

@Justice is life: Please pay attention to the language you used. If this action is repeated, you will be banned for 3 days.

  
  


**Top of the world:**

WTF? The first time I saw Ibn wrote so long. Probably make up for 7 days waiting. But the bad habit remains the same, stopping at climax and forgetting the punctuation. :(

  
  


**The Greatest Detective is Ibn:**

So my points have been strengthened again.

Particularly in section 3, so far Ibn has about 3 brothers, right?

  
  


**MtheOwl:**

@The Greatest Detective is Ibn: What happened to your nick? And his brothers? 

  
  


**The Greatest Detective is Ibn:**

Those people has appear in Ibn's story.

  1. Brother (seems to be respected)
  2. RED
  3. Stupid guy with a girlfriend is fat



And about my new id, it's just that I was enlightened by Ibn.

  
  


**FallenAngel:**

@ ^: I think you're more like have been brainwashing.

@Justice is life: Why is this bot just notice a swear? There are tons of inappropriate words in Ibn's article, right?

  
  


**Justice is life:**

The bot has not been taught yet!

  
  


**Moneyx3:**

@all: Stop everyone, it's off topic again. 

  
  


**MtheOwl:**

Actually, with Ibn's style, I think we have to wait long to read updates.

**Top of the world:**

(crying) Don't be 7 days again TT.TT

  
  


**3/30/2020 23’36 ’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

make the ball house exploded... Then he ran away, leaving us to solve the troubles.

The story later came to my father and he banned my brother from taking me to public again because it could be dangerous.

I think everything seems to have been resolved, so it doesn't matter anymore.

But foolishness is never limited. My brother still not stop working to try to make me have fun.

So a few days ago he bought home a pack of blooming seeds, because The Fat said, "Kids like it very much."

  
  


**Justice is life:**

Children really like it. My kids like to play in the mini pool with those things. But if you use those, you must watch them or they will eat. 

  
  


**MtheOwl:**

@ ^: Based on normal development, the person eating those blooming seedis probably not Ibn but ... his brother.

  
  


**Moneyx3:**

@Top of the world: This time Ibn did not leave the sentence in half anymore. You must be very happy.

@MtheOwl: Ibn’s brother is already 30 years old. He must know that he shouldn't eat those things!

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: your father means that you will be put in danger out there? Or you will endanger the whole society?

  
  
  


**Bestwaysolution:**

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: My party has provided a mini pool suitable for indoor and outdoor activities. If you want to buy, I can provide a discount. 

  
  
  


**04/01/2020 01’57 ’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

@Bestwaysolution: It would be good if my brother had bought a mini pool. At least the the house could be in the better situation than now.

Because I told him not to drag me into his pranks again, my brother decided to take the risk of seeing if the game is good enough before introducing it to me. So instead of knowing in advance to prevent his stupid behavior, I have to solve the consequences.

Yesterday he cried a little while talking to me over the phone, so I also knew he was causing trouble. And when I came to his house, the worst things had waited me. 

All around me is shit! His house smells worse than Gotham's sewer.

In a miraculous way, my brother blasted the bathroom, exploded the water pipes and the exhaust pipes at the same time.

Whenever I opened any faucet in the house, all I had just a bright yellow water.

I want to help him, but I don't even know where to start ????

  
  


**Justice is life:**

Are you kidding me? Which blooming seeds have such a miraculous function? Did your brother use the wrong things?

  
  


**FallenAngel:**

I think Ibn is probably using the overreacting method. If those seeds are not handled properly, they can clog the drain.

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: Could you try using a vacuum cleaner to collect blooming seeds?

  
  
  


**The Greatest Detective is Ibn:**

Josstice's thinking may be true. Angel's ideas are not wrong either.

However, after putting all clues together, there is only an utopia that we have to accept. Because, the truth is always only one!

**MtheOwl:**

@ ^: Are you Shinichi Kudo???

  
  


**Bestwaysolution:**

Has anyone yet come up with a solution to help Ibn ??? Please remember the purpose of the topic !! ??

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch:

If the house is the problem, why don't you throw it away. If Ibn is in Gotham, please contact me for 24/7 real estate service, including an extra bed service.

Tel: 018xxxxxxx

  
  


**Barbatos:**

@ ^: That slut. Someone likes you make me sick.

  
  


**Justice is life:**

@Bestwaysolution: *Cough* *cough* Self-respect yourself, my friend. Ibn was a minor.

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: You can call a troubleshooting team to solve it. Because if the shower and water lines are broken, repairing is quite difficult for amateur.

Try contacting this number. Barry: 0188xxxxx

  
  


**Bestwaysolution:**

@Justice is life: Sorry. Occupational disease.

  
  


**Justice is life:**

@Bestwaysolution: It's okay. From now on I will pay attention to remind you more.

  
  


**Top of the world:**

@Bestwaysolution: Karma. :)))))))))

  
  


**MtheOwl:**

Mr. Top suddenly seems normal. I'm not used to it.

  
  


**04/01/2020 03’30 ’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

@Justice is life: Transferred.

@Bestwaysolution: Transferred.

Unfortunately my brother's house is not in Gotham, but I will remember your number.

Close topic.

  
  


**Bestwaysolution:**

Suddenly feeling like a commoner was honored by the king tonight.

This $ 1,000 is the easiest money I've earned since I became adult. Thank you so much, Ibn. 

  
  


**Justice is life:**

Wait, so that means Ibn bought a house for his brother ???? I also received $ 500.

@ Mod.bot: Please, ban Barbatos.

  
  


**FallenAngel:**

Considering the amount of money was paid, it is likely that Ibn preferred Bestwaysolution’s opinion. 

That sounds ridiculous.

  
  


**MtheOwl:**

@FallenAngel: Know anything less virtual? Those are my clever owl eyes that have discovered…. Josstice and Bestway's love affair!

The first is, "I have noticed you!". After that, was a “hero saves beauty” classic scene. Josstice released the Mod and defeated the bandit Barbatos, who was harassing his beloved.

  
  


**FallenAngel:**

@ ^: You read a lot of teenfic.

@ Moneyx3: Mama, I want a brother like that!

  
  
  


**MtheOwl:**

@ ^: Barbatos was really executed.

  
  


**Justice is life:**

@ Mod.bot: CLOSE TOPIC.

  
  


**MtheOwl:**

  
  


@FallenAngel: He’s too embarrassed to accept it. :))) 

  
  
  


**Mod.bot:**

  
  


CLOSE TOPIC.


	3. [My brother is stupid, how do I keep him away from his exes?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angry and jealous Dami. :3
> 
> My advice is you just need to behead them!

**[My brother is stupid, how do I keep him away from his exes?]**

**04/04/2020 14’35 ''**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

As the title. I need to find a way to keep my brother away from his exes. If not, I'm afraid, I won't keep my promise to my father.

**Justice is life:**

Does your father want your brother to cut ties with his exes?

**04/04/2020 14’37 ''**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

He did not. He made me promise not to kill anymore.

**Justice is life:**

Ohhh. Okay. This is a bit scary.

**MtheOwl:**

Nobody noticed the word "anymore" ??? That looks like Ibn used to kill people before.

**Top of the world:**

@MtheOwl: :)))))))))) I like your thoughts.

**Barbatos:**

No one cares why he needs his brother away from his exes ???

**Justice is life:**

Who released Barbatos? Where is the mod?

**Barbatos:**

@ ^: Hey bastard, I haven't done anything yet.

**Top of the world:**

Did you break out? Please be a good person this time. 

**Bestwaysolution:**

@ ^: Top of the world is really an angel. Why do you forgive so easily?

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: Could you please explain more clearly? Knowing circumstances is easy to work with.

**Justice is life:**

@ ^: Has it turned into work?

**Bestwaysolution:**

@ ^: To be honest, with the amount of money Ibn spent for every consultation, I think everyone should seriously take this as a real job.

**MtheOwl:**

TT.TT I came here just for fun.

**Handsome Doggy:**

I'm a novice, but when am I reading this topic I don't understand at all ...

**Bestwaysolution:**

@Handsome Doggy: You should go back to these 2 topics.

##  **[My brother is so stupid, how can I cure him?]**

**[My brother is stupid, how can I save him now?]**

**Handsome Doggy:**

@ ^: Thank you very much.

Edit: Finished reading. Seems that this world is really big so that strange things are also possible.

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: Lining here for the full story. 

**05/04/2020 1’20 ''**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

...

From the beginning, it was long. But in short, like this. The day before, I bought my brother a house, but it still lacked everything. So on Sunday, I and he have taken advantage of to go shopping a little.

We already made the list, so when we came in, we just shared to gather the goods. When I turned around, I found him just standing there and talking with some people. He used to attract the opposite sex very much so I'm not too strange. Just one call and he will stop.

But if it's just that, I wouldn't be mad at all!

The point is that when he ran back to me, those bastards spanked him!

Fuck their mother!

If he didn't stop me, I would have hung their heads on the fireplace!

Why the hell is he comforting me like this is normal, I should not be angry!!!

Where's this fuck normally ?????

But it doesn't even stop there

**Handsome Doggy:**

Really ??? Stop right here ????

But this kind of double standard I've met a lot. Men who harass women are cursed like dogs. But when it turns to female harassers, everyone just laughs and ignores it :( Your brother must have suffered a lot, so he just accepted it.: (((

**Top of the world:**

@ ^: Often here. :( Practice getting acquainted, man, Ibn often quit the topic in the middle.

I do not know what makes him busy.

**The Greatest Detective is Ibn:**

@MtheOwl: Do you think like me ???

**MtheOwl:**

@ ^: I think you have the same opinion !!!

**Justice is life:**

@ ^: What are you two doing so shady ???

**The Greatest Detective is Ibn:**

@ ^: Nothing. :)

@Top of the world: Ibn mostly posted stories late at night, then stopped halfway through. My imagination is not very rich, but if you want, you can use it.

Like, a kid who stealthily went online at bedtime was discovered by his parents ... :))))))

**Top of the world:**

@ ^: Damn you, you ruined Ibn's cool image in me. :)))))

Make up for my losses! 

**MtheOwl:**

@Justice is life: Hey Justice, Your Top is flirting with Detective. :))))

**Justice is life:**

@MtheOwl: Fuck u, I'm a married man !!!! I also have 2 innocent children!

**Mod.bot:**

@Top of the world: Please pay attention to the language you used. If this action is repeated, you will be banned for 3 days.

@Justice is life: Please pay attention to the language you used. If this action is repeated, you will be banned for 3 days.

**Barbatos:**

HA HA HA HA HA HA !!!  **the tables are turned** . Finally, I can wait until this day.

**Handsome Doggy:**

@ ^: Joker enters the game?

**Bestwaysolution:**

@ ^: Please, in Gotham, no one calls out that name. Otherwise, it will be unlucky for 10 years.

Call him Comedian or the Central Circus Complex. Thank you.

**MtheOwl:**

@ ^: Am I the only one who feels it or does everyone see those nicknames in the mocking style?

**Justice is life:**

@ ^: 100% mocking.

**Bestwaysolution:**

@ ^: That's not. That's our Gotham way. 

Actually, the Comedian in our place has heard that he has died several times. But for some reason, when everyone was convinced that he was dead, he came back to destroy everything.

Like an immortal devil. 

That's why we Gothamite rumor that the Comedian has become an urban legend. When someone still remembers him, he can't completely die. Not to mention who dared to call his name, he would later find it to the nest, so in the end, no one dared to call.

Anyway, there is good abstinence.

**Justice is life:**

@Bestwaysolution: That sounds ridiculous. The press and the police still call the Joker by his name.

**Bestwaysolution:**

@Justice is life: I pray for you to survive. :( Spiritual story is not a joke.

As for the police, I guess it's because they're on the justice side, so they carry buffs that make those damn things cannot harm them. On the side of the reporter, I saw the change of person like people change clothes. : (((

**Handsome Doggy:**

@ ^: I don't think you need to worry about Justice. There is a justice aura in his name. :)))

**MtheOwl:**

@ ^: That's right. But everyone does not let the topic divagate too. 

**Handsome Doggy:**

That's right. Let's stop posting until Ibn comes back. 

**Bestwaysolution:**

@ ^: I don't know how I feel, but I think you seem to be charming with children, right? They love you wherever you go?

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: If I were you, I would pay money to hire 500 people to beat the crap out of those bastards. Fight 1 vs 1 if that low life is a man. As a female, collect evidence to sue. If you already sue 1 girl, then others will know what to avoid.

**Justice is life:**

@ ^: There is something wrong here !!! Why is it clear that in the article, Ibn's brother is only harassed by women, but through your hands, he will be harassed by both men and women?

**Bestwaysolution:**

@ ^: Feeling. I just feel it.

**The Greatest Detective is Ibn:**

Actually, through Ibn's sentences, there are many clues. I also summarized a few things.

  * Ibn's has good looks. (The important thing needs to emphasize x3)
  * He has an approachable or caring personality.
  * He has a special place in Ibn heart.
  * A very good person.



**Handsome Doggy:**

@ ^: WTF. How do you find those????

**MtheOwl:**

I see that these ideas are obvious.

  * If Ibn's brother is ugly do you think people want to spank him? If he is already beautiful, any man will be gay because of him.
  * Went back to topic 2, seeing how he cared about Ibn was enough to understand.
  * Among the brothers, this man is the one Ibn cares about most. (Although under the guise of insulting.)
  * Unless he's a very nice person, the concept of "befriending your ex" isn't going to work.



**Handsome Doggy:**

OMG, It seems true to me. No wonder Ibn was so angry that demanded to kill. : v

**Justice is life:**

Or should Ibn buy a wedding ring? Just fake, but it can also block those people.

Since my wife has worn her wedding ring, it's also much easier to refuse flirts!

Practical experience from someone has a beautiful wife.

**Barbatos:**

Tell someone to give a wedding ring to his brother ?? Is it only me or is the whole world morally degraded ???

**Top of the world:**

@ ^: Justice said it's fake, okkkk????

@Justice is life: But it's hard for Ibn, even if Ibn can buy a ring, how can he convince his brother to wear it?

**Justice is life:**

@ ^: I forgot it. I don't remember that is incest.

**Handsome Doggy:**

Or just tell his brother that he doesn't like what those low lives do. Even Ibn's brother is an easy-going type, because of Ibn, he still automatically stops such actions.

**Bestwaysolution:**

@ ^: That makes sense. Ibn's brother seems to be the kind of person who doesn't make a mountain out of a molehill. But for sure, for Ibn he will keep himself in a treasure box. :)))

**Handsome Doggy:**

@ ^: Thank you very much. :))

But for some reason, in the previous topic, when Ibn finished posting, hundreds of people rushed into the comments, but now this topic keeps quiet. Only me and you guys.

And Ibn didn't come back the whole week.

**Justice is life:**

I just reviewed what you said.

This is because this topic is in the VIP forum now. Only a few members with a lot of achievements or paid members can see it.

In short, whoever appears here is all the elites.

**Top of the world:**

Seriously, is Barbatos an elite too ????

**Handsome Doggy:**

He has over 300,000 posts. : v Just WOW. Like he spends all his time just surfing forums and pissing people off.

**MtheOwl:**

What's more horrible is that he has 7 Legendary badges, 28 Platinum, 45 Gold Buttons with other sporadic badges. : v

Handsome Doggy:

It is true that in this world anything can happen.

….

**Bestwaysolution:**

Hi, I know this topic has been abandoned for 2 months. But I post this just in case Ibn comes back, you can try Justice's idea.

Now I stand selling jewelry. There was a couple who came to my store. I mistook them for a gay couple at first, but later I found out that they're brothers, the beauty accompanied his young brother to buy jewelry for his girlfriend. :( 

They chose for a long time but bought a lot more.

In the end, the younger brother bought a pair of rings with a set of cufflinks for his brother, thanks for taking the time to go shopping with him.

In general, it's cute. The kids make me faint because it's cute.

Ibn can try this way to buy rings for your brother….

**Justice is life:**

@ ^: Thank you.

Through your voice, I think that you were provoking fiercely. By the way, did you change job?

**Bestwaysolution:**

It can't be helped. Someone asks me to do this. : 3 Salary is also high so I'm ok right away. : 3 I can do everything.

….

**11/06/2020 00’12''**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

When I can return here, almost everything has been resolved.

Thank you everyone for the helpful ideas.

Transferred to: [Bestwaysolution], [Justice is life], [Handsome Doggy].

Hope you will be more useful in the future.

**Handsome Doggy:**

wO.Ow.

@Ibn al Xu'ffasch: I transferred it back, ei. There are no such things worth those money for just a few ideas.

I only have one little question. :)) Could you  _ please _ appease  _ my curiosity _ ?

Which option did you choose? 

**11/06/2020 02’29’’**

**Ibn al Xu'ffasch:**

@Handsome Doggy: Depends on the situation. 

P / s: Transferred again. I don't want to owe anyone anything.

@ Mod.bot:

Close the topic.

**Mod.bot:**

CLOSE TOPIC.


End file.
